1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to a method and apparatus for the containment of frozen goods and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for reusably containing and/or storing of frozen ice cream, juice pops, and/or the like, which contained and/or stored goods may be targeted primarily to children.
2. Description of the Background
Both children and adults experience a fondness for frozen items, such as ice pops, ice cream, and the like. Frequently, such frozen items attract additional customers, particularly younger customers, by the placement of characters, such as cartoons, on the container that includes therein the frozen item.
However, the frozen item containers employed historically fail to provide for containment of the frozen item therein for more than a fleeting time period. Thus, as society is increasingly on the go, to the movies, to the beach, etc., but it is not typically possible to take frozen items with the person on the go. Hence, enjoyment of frozen items can presently be only fleeting.
Therefore, the need exists for a method and apparatus for containing frozen goods for non-fleeting time periods, to allow for enjoyment of frozen items on the go.